hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Hot Wheels Wiki Gallery Coding Question Danny, just a quick question to see if you know the answer. It's just something I noticed and was wondering about. The coding for a photo Gallery at the bottom of any casting page used to be four pictures wide. This made the Gallery fit to the usual width of the table above it. Now, recently it seems, the Galleries are only 3 images wide. How did this change? I don't see anything different in the coding for a Gallery, so is it the master code for Galleries that got re-written? I was curious because it doesn't seem to work as well on the Hot Wheels Wiki only being three images wide. HaarFager 05:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hi! Yes, there was a change to the gallery, but it shouldn't be working the way you described... The gallery now displays the correct number of photos in a row to fit your browser screen. So I'm looking at Deora II and Custom Camaro, and on my screen, I see the galleries as five pictures wide. When I shrink my browser window, the gallery resizes automatically, so I can make it go down to four and three. So are you seeing something different? -- Danny (talk) 18:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Very cool update! Mine shows 9 images across. Less scrolling for me! BigBadBrad01 01:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I only get three. Thanks for filling me in on this, Danny - you know I appreciate everything you do. The tables fit the width of my screen, the Galleries do not. Over and out. HaarFager 06:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought this might help to show exactly how I see it. As you can see, there is still plenty of room for the rows to each have four images in them. They used to, but not any longer. My computer hasn't changed, so I don't know why it looks different: :::HaarFager 07:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know that you guys dont need my 2cents, but the gallery on the woodie page works fine for me, all 6 images across and room for about 3 more. im using win Vista. I did notice that in Kenny's screenshot, the gallery section only spans about 75% under the version table, where as i get a 100% span. :::: ::::-David- Sinnin 11:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Kenny, I'm sorry that's showing up weird for you! Maybe there's a bug in the new gallery feature that only shows up on a certain browser? I'll report it to the folks working on the gallery. What kind of computer do you have, and what browser do you use? (For example: Windows Vista, using Internet Explorer 7.) If you can give me that info, then I'll share it with the gallery folks. :::::For Brad and David -- I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for verifying how it looks for you. -- Danny (talk) 18:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm using Windows XP and Internet Explorer 6.0. And don't tell me I need to upgrade my browser. I tried and it didn't work with my version of Windows. I'm stuck with it! Ha! HaarFager 22:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::::Mine's fine Kenny, maybe its a browser setting. I'm running MAC OSX 10.4 and Mozilla Firefox. BigBadBrad01 22:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Mine used to be fine as well, Brad. Although I didn't change any settings on my end, things changed. I'm guessing it's a place other than on my end. Just a wild guess, though. HaarFager 23:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, this might be an IE6 problem, then, which means we can't fix it. Basically -- IE6 was made in 2001, and it doesn't support a lot of things that make modern web pages work. In order to make anything new on the web, engineers have to first build the feature, and then go and build a second version that works for IE6. A lot of development and bug-fixing resources get put into making a feature work for a browser that was officially retired when IE7 came out in 2006. So a lot of companies are "dropping support" for IE6, which means that you release your product and if it doesn't work on IE6, then that means people should upgrade. Google and YouTube have both dropped support for IE6 in the last few months; other major sites are considering it. I'm not sure when we officially dropped IE6 support, but I know it's happened by now. So if the photo gallery doesn't work exactly right in IE6, then it's basically your choice to see it this way or try upgrading again. I'm not sure why it didn't work for you before -- you can definitely download IE8 for Windows XP. Maybe when you tried it before, you tried downloading for the wrong operating system? You can also try downloading FireFox -- it's free, and it works great. Sorry to tell you "we don't like your computer" :) -- I know that's a pain to hear. But it's not just us, it's also Google and YouTube, and within the next year it'll be Amazon and Ebay and eventually everybody. -- Danny (talk) 00:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :If you don't know it, here are the facts. Engineers of new software and programs can make things backwards compatible. It is very possible to do this. But, do they do this? No, they do not. Because if what you spent good money on continued to work like it did when you bought it, there would be no need for you to ever have to buy it again. So, the engineers make pointedly sure that each new version is not backwards compatible and that it doesn't work with what you bought. Which, in my case, was a little over a year ago when I had to get a new computer due to my old one being struck by lightning. Now, my other computer, the one I make pointedly sure that goes nowhere near the internet and all it's problems, still works fine. It is faster than my new computer with all it's "enhancements and improvements," and has the advantage of running all the old programs which I use the most. Now, the fact that it runs on Windows 98 and is 12 years old and continues to outperform new computers surely must be related to the fact that it has nothing to do with all those so-called "enhancements and improvements" related to the internet. If nobody wants to speak to me anymore, so be it. It's their loss, not mine. Class dismissed. HaarFager 00:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Code For Hot Wheels Wiki Danny, that code trick you gave me the other day seems to have a glitch in it or something. Another user reported it and asked me to ask you about it. You can find out the particulars about it toward the bottom of the discussion on this page: http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Volkswagen_New_Beetle_Cup If you could look into it and see what's happening, we'd all be grateful! HaarFager 15:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Kenny! Okay, the concern about the Rich Text Editor makes sense. There might be a way around that -- I'm going to ask one of the engineers. I'll get back to you in a little bit with an answer! -- Danny (talk) 15:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for being so prompt! I'll relay it along on the Hot Wheels Wiki.HaarFager 22:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Request For Deletion Danny, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I have two things on the Beatles Wiki that I would like to be deleted. One is this page: http://beatles.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sgt._Pepper&s=wl and the other is this picture: http://beatles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sgt._Pepper_Picture_Card.jpg If you can, I would like both to be removed without a trace. Thanks! HaarFager 00:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I'm sorry to see that you ran into a problem over there. I'm not sure it's actually as bad as you think -- possibly just a misunderstanding that can get worked out. :You created a page. Hailey didn't like the page, and put a delete tag on it. Now, what Hailey should have done was talk to you -- I'm sure that's what you do here when you see somebody creating a page that you don't think fits on the wiki. :For example, on this wiki, there's a page for each casting, and then all the variants are listed on that page. If a new person came along and didn't realize that, and created a separate page for one of the variants, you'd probably delete that page. But then you'd leave that person a message, explaining how the wiki works, and showing them how to contribute on the appropriate page. That's how you build your community, and bring new people into the project. :So Hailey put a delete tag on the page, but didn't leave you a message, which was rude and thoughtless. But -- Hailey isn't an admin on that wiki. Hailey's done a lot on the Beatles wiki, but only in the last few weeks. The most active admin is Marvelcarlos. So it's not like the whole wiki is rude, just one person who happens to be on it. :So, if it's okay to give you a little advice -- I don't think one person being rude should chase you off a wiki that you're interested in contributing to. I think you could treat this like any wiki discussion -- post on the talk page of the article that you created, and ask why Hailey thinks it should be deleted. Maybe it'll turn out that you really did accidentally violate a guideline, like the person who created a casting variant page and didn't know that was wrong. You could also reach out to Marvelcarlos to help you figure out the situation better. :You've been on this wiki for a while; you know how complicated it can be sometimes when you're working on a project with a bunch of people you don't know. I bet you can figure out how to talk to the right people at Beatles Wiki. -- Danny (talk) 02:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Danny! Always good advice. HaarFager 04:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Formating and Alignment Hey, Danny...it's Brian over at Hot Wheels. Quick question for you. I was going to start adding information for the new Battle Force 5 TV show into the Hot Wheels Wiki. I was borrowing some of the coding from the Star Wars wiki to jumpstart the template, however, it doesn't look the same on the HW Wiki as it does for SW. Any thoughts? HW: http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Template:BF5_character_infobox SW: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sith_character_infobox --HWC Mongrel 19:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't know... Star Wars has a lot of weird stuff in their css that affects how things look there. I try not to borrow code from there.... -- Danny (talk) 00:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Archive * User:Toughpigs/Archive 1